Sarah
Sarah is one of the main Characters of Snow Daze: The Music of Winter. She is the younger step-sister of Jason, Jane and Kira and the step-daughter of Noelle. Appearance Sarah sports a blue hoodie with a pink shirt underneath and a heart-shaped necklace. Throughout her transformation in clothing, she becomes more doglike, representing her hypnotism arc with her wearing something more collar-like each day. On Day 2, she wears much more revealing clothing, wearing a pink sleeveless turtleneck crop top and blue mini shorts. You can see her pink underwear peaking out over her shorts. On Day 3, she wears a pink dress with pink heels and a pink collar-like choker around her neck. On Day 4, she wears a pink dress with see-through fabric along her thighs and a clevage cut-out cross hatched by blue string. She also wears a different pink collar-like choker around her neck and blue knee-high strappy high heels. On Day 5, Sarah leans strongly into the dog-theme wearing nothing except for a pair of pink dog-ears, a black dog collar with a pink leash, thigh-high see-through tights and a harness of straps. She has also chosen to pinch her nipples permenantly with two pegs tied together by a piece of string. Personality Sarah is very sociable, going on many dates. She often feels lonely and neglected around the house, with her family members not being around very often. She enjoys being checked out by boys making her enjoy the company of her dates more. Sarah can be quite manipulative, able to use her bubbly and sweet exterior to hide her true intentions. She is fully aware of Jason's perversion and using it to her advantage to tease him into doing her homework and chores. She later reveals to Jason that she does this because she used to idolize him and began to teasing him so he'd stop being so distracted by the older women in their family and focus on her. Whilst she may be slightly selfish at times she genuinely has other people's best interests at heart and can be convinced to do many things on the premise that it would make her family happy. Through Jason's brainwashing, she begins to enjoy acting like a dog, barking and following orders. She likes to make others feel better by being there for them. Because of this, she becomes more submissive towards Jason and her other family members. Relationships Jason Sarah often uses Jason to do her homework for her by flashing her cleavage to him. Though he is very reluctant to do her homework, he always is subservient. Sarah and Jason eventually become closer, getting advice to act like a puppy to keep herself occupied. She becomes submissive towards him, taking orders from other family members and becoming the house puppy. According to Sarah, when she was younger, she looked up to Jason as a musician and technician. As he became more perverse around Jane, Sarah began to tease Jason sexually in order to attract his attention Kira Sarah and Kira don't have a much interaction in-game apart from a few dialogue exchanges but appear to be quite antagonistic towards each other as well. Kira disapproves of Jason doing Sarah's homework for her, however decides to chastise Jason instead. Kira belittles Sarah, not taking her seriously and calling her a "brat." In return, Sarah sees Kira as uptight and no fun. Jane Not much is know about their relationship as sisters, however she is seen getting mad at her for stealing her makeup and clothes. Trivia * In the very early concepts of Snow Daze, Sarah was going to be a loli character Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Category:Character